Si je vous écris
by Lord La Folle
Summary: L'histoire d'un enfant brisé.


Un OS écrit dans un moment de dépression…

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le poster, mais une chose en entraine une autre, le voilà …

En espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop

Disclamer : Le contexte est à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter. L'histoire est à moi, c'est déjà pas mal !

Si je vous écris… 

Dumbledore se reposait dans son bureau, quand une chouette blanche apparut à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et la chouette qu'il reconnut comme étant Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, elle déposa une lettre dans ses mains et tomba à terre…

Le directeur s'approcha et sentit le corps froid sous ses doigts. Morte. Il pensa qu'Harry aurait beaucoup de chagrin …

Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire

_Cher Dumbeldore,_

_Si je vous écris, c'est juste pour vous dire que le choixpeau c'est surement trompé de maison. Je n'aurais jamais du aller à Gryffondor._

_Ne froncez pas les sourcils en lisant ce début de lettre en paraissant inquiet, personne ne vous surveille, et moi je sais que pour vous, je ne suis qu'une arme._

_J'ai 16 ans et je vais mourir._

_Mourir à la place de tous ces gens, mourir pour sauver tous ces gens que je ne connais même pas, mourir pour eux._

_Il est sur que j'aurais pu être heureux de me sacrifier, d'accomplir une bonne action, d'empêcher le monde de tomber sous la coupe d'un fou._

_Mais entre Voldemort et Vous, ce monde est définitivement perdu._

_Je pourrais essayer de me battre contre les deux à la fois, mais comme je vous l'ai dit le choixpeau a fait une erreur en m'envoyant à Gryffondor, je suis un Serpendard de pure souche._

_J'ai 16 ans et je vais mourir. _

_Mourir pour protéger une terre qui ne m'a fait que du mal, mourir pour d'autres, mourir pour faire plaisir, mourir en essayant de paraître courageux._

_Si je vous écris, c'est aussi pour vous dire de transmettre un message à tous ceux que j'appelais mes amis, et comme je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, j'ai envoyé cette lettre à la gazette du sorcier._

_J'aurais voulu que vous soyez plus comme vous donnez l'impression d'être._

_En tout cas, dîtes à mes soi disant amis que je les aime._

_Je les aime tellement que je vais les abandonne comme eux l'ont fait. _

_Ils m'ont dit, c'est parce qu'on t'aime qu'on te laisse continuer seul, nous ne pourrions que te gêner et te faire souffrir, ce que nous ne voulons pas car nous t'aimons._

_Et bien je leur rends leurs mots. Je les aime et je les quitte de peur de voir cette lueur de tristesse dans leurs yeux quand ils verront que j'ai échoué._

_Si je vous écris, c'est également pour vous dire que pendant que vous prépariez des plans, j'étais chez les Dursley pour mon bien selon vous…_

_Dès mon enfants, ils m'ont appris à être obéissants, ils m'ont fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un monstre et au fond peut être ont-ils raisons …_

_J'étais leur elf de maison. J'étais leur chien. J'étais à eux._

_J'ai grandi loin d'eux durant l'année, et à chaque vacances, je me retrouvais chez eux._

_La première année où je suis rentré chez eux avec mon matériel scolaire, ils m'ont ignoré._

_La deuxième année où je suis rentré chez eux avec mon matériel scolaire, ils m'ont méprisé._

_La troisième année où je suis rentré chez eux avec mon matériel scolaire, ils m'ont haï_

_La quatrième année où je suis rentré chez eux avec mon matériel scolaire, ils m'ont battu._

_La cinquième année où je suis rentré chez eux avec mon matériel scolaire, ils m'ont violé._

_La sixième année, je ne suis pas rentrée…_

_Et vous avez pensez que j'étais parti à la recherche des Horcruxe._

_Une fois de plus, je vous ai dupé._

_Si je vous écris, c'est encore pour vous protéger._

_Je vous préviens que Voldemort est puissant. Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?_

_Je vous préviens que vous allez perdre._

_Je vous préviens de votre mort_

_Je vous préviens de la fin du monde_

_Si je vous écris, c'est pour vous dire adieu._

_Bien que vous ne m'ayez jamais aimé, moi j'y ai cru et c'est cet amour pourtant inexistant qui m'a permis de tenir. _

_De tenir à quoi me direz-vous ?_

_De tenir ma vie et c'est déjà pas mal._

_Je pars._

_Où ? Me direz-vous …_

_Dans un autre monde. Un monde que j'espère meilleur ou alors le même mais dans lequel mon rôle serait celui d'être un anonyme parmi tant d'autre…_

_Un monde où j'aurais un papa et une maman et peut être même des frères et sœurs…_

_Si je vous écris au final, c'est pour vous dire que je vous haie autant que je vous ai aimez._

_C'est-à-dire que je ne ressens rien pour vous._

_Que j'ai compris que vous n'étiez rien qu'une tâche sur la planète comme chacun à sa façon._

_Et moi pire que tous …_

_Alors… Adieu Dumbledore,_

_Enfin je dis Adieu, mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir, même après votre mort …_

_Ma seule amie part avec moi. Il est seulement triste qu'elle soit morte en si mauvaise compagnie…_

Dumbledore ferma les yeux en voyant les traces de sang sur la lettre ne laissant aucun doute de que qu'il restait de l'auteur.

Et lentement une larme coula sur sa joue, pour l'innocence perdue, pour l'enfance déchirée, en hommage à ses regrets …

On retrouva le corps d'Harry devant les portes de Poudlard.

Fin


End file.
